


[授翻|铁虫]Tony Stark &Peter Parker Oneshots

by sinSODA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinSODA/pseuds/sinSODA
Summary: Peter和Tony的短篇合集（应该大部分都是肉，让你知道一下）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tony Stark & Peter Parker Oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604820) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 原作者：akihikoakausagisan  
> 翻译：sinSODA  
> 授权:  
> lofter:http://sinsoda.lofter.com/post/1f8cf39f_12bd7b0dd
> 
> Tony到学校找Peter，然后在更衣室里做爱。

 Peter知道他应该叫他走的，如果他们被发现就完了，但他就是无法说不。

  
   
   
   
Peter在更衣室里靠着墙壁，两手举过头顶被Tony按住；男人隔着他的内裤富有技巧地揉捏着他的小兄弟，Peter不断的呻吟和喘息。  
 

“M-mr. Stark—我们不应该—别在这—有人来了该怎么办？”

   
Tony向后靠，看着他的小男朋友。

  
 “Pete，在我们要做爱的时候别叫我Mr.Stark，好吗？而且没有人会进来，门是锁的。”

  
 Peter点点头，吞了口口水  
   
   
“现在，脱掉。”

  
Peter不能拒绝男人的要求，所以他扯下内裤后快速地脱掉了上衣  
   
   
“该死。”Peter脱下内裤时Tony咒骂，他的男孩有一个完美的屁股。

   
Peter光着身子站了一会儿，才发现男人在观察他。  
 

“To—tony⋯别盯着我！这很尴尬！”  
   
   
Tony轻笑了一声后吻住了男孩，Peter也回吻他，把手臂缠绕在Tony的脖子上；Tony咬了一下男孩的嘴唇，使他发出好听的叫声。  
 

“转过去，手放墙上，Pete，我要操你。”  
 

老男人的话令Peter因欲望而颤抖；他照着Tony的要求，转身，手扶着墙以支撑他的身体；大腿焦虑得发抖，等待Tony的进入。  
 

Tony润滑了阴茎，注视着未成年的男孩上下撸动，阴茎伴随着想要和需要晃动着；他绝对会为此而下地狱。  
   
   
男人迅速地进入他时Peter大声的呻吟、喘气，然后再毫无停留的冲撞进去。  
 

“嘘，嘘，嘘，没事的宝贝儿，我在这。”Tony在他耳边低声安抚。

   
他将一只手按到Peter背上，让男孩拱起的背挺直，另一只手捂住男孩的嘴巴以免他发出太大的声音。  
 

泪水从Peter的脸上滑落，实在是太疼了，疼痛伴随着前列腺传来的快感使他难以承受。  
 

他的呜咽声令Tony更加卖力的展开攻势，抽插的更快，更深。  
   
 

 

 

  
   
   
   
   
“嘘⋯你不想被抓到，对吧？”  
   
   
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我想试试ABO设定！希望你们享受这篇文章，并告诉我你的想法，当然！如果你因为Peter的年纪感到不舒服，别读这篇文：））

当Peter试图打出文字时，他的身体不停地发抖；他的大拇指颤抖着打出他需要让Tony知道的事。

-请回来，热  
-Peter

讯息发出后，他把手机扔到一旁，躺到床上；他闭上双眼试着把注意力集中在其他事物上，但那涌上身体的热潮令他有些招架不住。

Peter Parker是个Omega,就在刚才他进入了发情期；他每一次的发情期都是毫无预警地到来，而Peter非常讨厌以自己的名义将Alpha拉离他的工作，但没有其他事物能满足正在发情的男孩。

Peter轻轻地挤压他的性器；他能感觉到黏滑的液体正从臀缝缓缓流到他的腿间；男孩的信息素弥漫在小房间里，任意一个健康的Alpha都可以闻出他在发情；他确定门是锁的，但还是担心自己的气味会引来其他Alpha。

Peter躺在床中央，脱下被情液浸湿的短裤和内裤；他将手伸到身后，把三根手指插进后穴。

“A-ah...”

•

当Tony收到讯息时在车里，他低头看着Peter发来的讯息，对自己咒骂一声。Shit.

他很快地回覆了男孩，说他很快就会到，然后叫Happy把车调头；当他们加速返回时，Tony闭上眼睛，想像他的男孩。

在Tony成为Peter的Alpha以前，只有看过几次男孩发情的模样，可说是相当惊人；Peter每次发情都像是变了一个人，他会像大多数发情的Omega一样，变成一个性饥渴的婊子；但看到蜘蛛侠顺从地躺着，因后穴里不断进出的性器而呻吟和哭泣又是另一回事。

男人想像着Omega躺在床上，为自己指交，因为快感而哭泣，轻柔的呜咽声和沾满情液的手指在他的后穴里打转，试图找到自己的前列腺；这个想法令Tony感到兴奋。

该死

“Happy，加速。”

•

当Tony到达时，Peter在轻轻地抽泣；他听到门打开又关上，还有他的Alpha急促的脚步声。

“Tony⋯”房门被打开时，Peter喃喃自语。

转眼之间，Tony已经脱下了他全部的衣物，猛扑到Peter身上。

“进—进来，Tony！我忍不住了！我需要你！我需要你⋯”Peter喘息着，大声喊叫。

他尽可能地张开双腿并伸出双手将自己的臀瓣拨开，暴露出隐密的入口；当他盯着他的Alpha时，他腿上的液体就像脸颊上的眼泪一样闪闪发光。

这幅景象断了Tony的理智，他扶着早已坚挺的性器抵在湿滑的入口，用顶端来回摩擦挑逗他的Omega。

“Tony!Tony please,Mr.Stark...I need you”

这句话使Tony直接顶入了男孩的后穴，享受着后穴的湿热紧致，他快速抽送，希望能听到男孩好听的呻吟。

“乖孩子，我会把你灌满。”Tony在撞击间低语。

“Y-yes oh god yes Tony...我爱你的肉棒，用你的精液填满我，好喜欢⋯”

Peter的性器紧贴在两人的腹部，双腿缠绕在男人身上；他哭泣并尖叫，Tony对准了他的前列腺猛力撞击。

“T-tony!”Peter在喘气和抽泣之间哭喊。


End file.
